The Cost of Compromise
by tinks-belle85
Summary: After the loss of a friend and coworker, Park Warden Robert Muldoon confronts John Hammond about the safety of Jurassic Park. Will Hammond choose safety over money or will Muldoon be left wondering who will be the next victim of Hammond's dreamland?


**Disclaimer:** The characters of Robert Muldoon, John Hammond, Ray Arnold, Jophrey Brown, and Maria and the beginning scene are the property of Michael Crichton and Steven Spielberg. I believe in giving credit where credit is due- the small dialogue at the beginning also belongs to these men. I am in no way taking credit for something that is not mine. Any other characters mentioned belong to me.

**A/N:** This story is meant to build on the growing battle between Robert Muldoon and John Hammond. I am continuing the beginning scene of the movie from how I feel it would have happened. Enjoy!

**Dedication:** To Bob Peck for being a wonderful Robert Muldoon. For Michael Crichton for writing "Jurassic Park", a novel I adore reading. To SassyLilScorpio for encouraging me to write. For all the JP fans out there, keep writing!

**

* * *

**

The Cost of Compromise

The early morning fog rolled in from the ocean, casting a ghostly shadow over the landscape. It was dark out, no hint of light on the horizon, but work was going on as the new day approached. Light poured in around them from bright overhead lamps, giving the scene an even drearier look. All was peaceful and quiet, at least for the moment, as everyone stood, bracing themselves for the frightening task they were about to perform.

The team was on watch as the trees began to shake. Something big was coming towards them. Loud crunches from breaking branches, deep rumblings, mechanical noises, and violent rustles from shaking leaves were heard. A dark form loomed just beyond the treetops. Jophrey Brown stood, eyes focused ahead, with his face holding back a wave of fright that was taking over all of them, though no one would show it.

Gathered around were all the members of a large team of handlers, feeders, and even a few construction workers of Jurassic Park. Ricardo Ramirez stood nervously chewing his gum, while David Rogers, Jonathan Tillman, and others stood close by.

In the middle of them all stood Robert Muldoon, tense and concentrating on the area just ahead. In his hands was a gun, the only true one present. He held it tight, ready to fire, as he remained firmly planted on the ground. Other than his weapon, the only other means of protection were shock prods and tranquilizer guns held by his team members who also had them poised to use if the need arose.

A metal transport cage burst through the foliage, lifted by a crane. The cage was carefully taken to the side gate of the enormous concrete structure which had recently been completed.

Shouts could be heard coming from workmen who broke the silence, giving orders in both English and Spanish.

"Everybody heads up!" a young man yelled at the top of his lungs, directing the people nearby to stay away from the crane. "Heads up! Keep Clear!"

David, dressed in jeans and a bright colored vest, directed the driver of the crane to where the cage should be delivered. Motioning with his hands, and keeping everyone back, he stood before the box, watching it lower onto the ground.

Muldoon and the others moved in closer to the transporter as menacing growls and snorts could be heard coming from inside of the cage.

"Okay, pushing team, move in there," Muldoon said in a commanding tone, and a group of men moved forward, surrounding the cage on all sides. "I want tasers on full charge."

Stephen Presley, one of the men chosen for the pushing job, took an unlucky position by a small opening in the transporter. Quickly walking up to it, he suddenly realized his misfortune when a loud shriek caught his attention. With lightening speed, he jumped back, staring wildly into the cage as if he'd been attacked.

"Come on, step back in" Muldoon ordered when the other men followed Stephen's lead and backed away.

They reluctantly took their places once more. Muldoon continued to supervise the progress, barking orders, and still holding his weapon.

"And push!" he ordered.

The men responded and the cage slid forward, closer to the gate. In a moment, the cage connected and a light changed from red to yellow, and finally to blue, indicating the transporter was secure.

"We're locked. Loading team, step away," Muldoon said. The men hurried out of the way in a manner that showed how unnerved they felt standing so close to the cage.

Muldoon watched them go, and when the area was clear, shouted the next move. "Gatekeeper!"

Jophrey jumped at the mention of the word as if he was lost in his on world. For a moment, it slipped his mind that Muldoon appointed him as the gatekeeper. After that second of amnesia passed, Jophrey trotted away from where he was standing and headed over to the transporter. A ladder had been built on the side for just such a job, and he quickly and effortlessly pulled himself up to the top for the next move.

More snorts and angry snarls were heard, but he paid them no mind. Jophrey had heard them before. He knelt down on top of the cage, preparing himself.

"Jophrey, raise the gate," Muldoon called to him, looking on with a watchful eye.

Jophrey raised himself off his knees, still slumped over, and turned towards the gate which was centered between two massive concrete towers. With all his might, he pulled the gate up, struggling with gravity to keep the heavy object in his hands.

Suddenly, the animal darted forward, screeching ferociously as it made its way to the opening before it. Hitting the gate full force, the animal caused the entire transport cage to lurch backwards, knocking Jophrey from his perch. A few other men were caught off guard as the cage slid backwards, leaving a gap between the enclosure and cage.

Shouting was heard as the men scrambled forward to address the problem, but even with their scurrying, it was too slow a process.

Jophrey's fall knocked the young man's breath from him as he landed on his chest onto the concrete floor. He screamed out in pain at the force of the impact, but had no time to react further. His feet were in the worst of positions; hidden just behind the wall of the transport cage, in reach of the animal who seem not at all surprised, as if it were all planned.

Jophrey was pulled back, his body halfway into the cage before he managed to grab hold of something. The same barrier that his feet were once concealed behind now possessed his hands as he held on for life. Pain shot through Jophrey's lower body as he felt the tearing teeth on his leg. He screamed out again, more terrified than ever, as his friends rushed to his aid. Shock prods were inserted through the holes in the cage's walls, lighting up the inside like fireworks.

"Block the opening! Don't let her get out!" Muldoon screamed as he ran towards Jophrey, his gun discarded as he bent down to grab hold of the young man. He managed to take Jophrey just under the arms and pull him out a good ways, but it was no use. The animal took him again in her jaws and pulled, causing Jophrey to fly backwards once more, still screaming in agony.

At the sudden force of the struggle, Muldoon was thrown to the side, losing his grip on Jophrey, who now seemed to magically lift into the air as the animal fought to drag him inside with her. Jophrey's head and arms were visible as Muldoon picked himself up and jumped into action.

Confusion ensued as the workmen came in from all sides to try and divert the creature from its prey.

"Work her back!" Muldoon shouted, holding onto Jophrey with everything he had. More shock prods and tasers were put to work, but the animal disregarded them as she continued her relentless attack on her prey. Muldoon's eyes were wide with anger and fear as he looked into the eye of the beast that held Jophrey. She returned the gaze for what seemed like an eternity, never stopping her slashing rampage on the helpless victim.

By now, Muldoon sat on the ground, Jophrey still in his clutches, straining to pull the man away from the animal's grasp. Jophrey felt the animal's jaws dig deeper into his skin, meeting the bone with an extraordinary amount of pressure. He was beginning to lose himself, still crying out, but now without hope. He knew it was the end; it would be over soon.

As Jophrey's hand reached high into the air, Muldoon still gave out his orders: "Shoot her! Shoot her!" In the confusion, he was not thinking of the lack of guns present, so there were no gunshots heard, only the stinging sounds of the prods and the cries of the raptor. Muldoon's own gun was given up in his attempts to save his friend, and no one noticed it lying there beside the horrible scene.

Muldoon's spirit dropped as he felt no more struggle coming from Jophrey. The hand that had reached out in desperation now surrendered; it slipped through Muldoon's grasp, and finally faded away into the darkness of the cage.

For a long time Muldoon sat there, still holding on to an invisible something. The team managed to force the raptor into the enclosure, preventing the chance for more carnage for the time being.

Charlie Tillman, a long-time friend who worked on the same preserve as Muldoon before coming to Jurassic park, saw the state his friend was in. He sighed as he walked over to him. Not only was Charlie shaken from the events that had just taken place, but he was shaken up at the sight of his old friend as he was now.

Muldoon sat against the wall, staring ahead with an unemotional look on his face. 'This isn't going to be good' Charlie thought. He knew Muldoon better than anyone and never had Charlie seen him so disturbed by an attack. In all his years in Africa, Muldoon had seen his share of killings, but it never fazed him. The look on his face told Charlie that it was all about to change.

"Hey," Charlie said as he approached Muldoon. "It's over man. It's all over." Muldoon slowly turned his head upwards to meet Charlie's gaze.

"I know."

"You gonna get up from there or what?" Charlie asked. He smiled down at Muldoon in reassurance and held out a hand. Muldoon gave a half smile in return, took the hand offered to him, and pulled himself up.

"You know, I had him in my hands…right here," Muldoon said, holding out both hands. Charlie looked on. "But then…he was gone. And all because she wanted to play dirty."

"She always does" Charlie replied. He looked toward the raptor enclosure and shuddered.

"I didn't even have time to think about it."

"And you still don't have the time. We've got to get this place back together," Charlie said. "Work first, remember?"

"Feelings after, I remember." Muldoon regained his composure when he remembered those words. He lived his life by those four simple words and, simple as they were, the phrase had gotten him through tough times.

Muldoon was in charge and could not be found in a frail state of mind as he felt he was in now. However, Muldoon could not put his feelings aside tonight. Never, in all his years of working with dangerous animals, had he seen an attack so relentless and savage. Crocodiles, hyenas, leopards, and even cape buffalos and elephants were some of the most feared animals in the world. The park warden had seen his share of attacks from them; some bloody, some slow like torture, but this was a new form of attack. The raptor had fought with such ferociousness and speed that that even tasers and prods, things that would cause most animals to run away from, only fueled its hunger. He shook it off. Muldoon could not afford to sulk; something had to be done about the safety of his workers. He looked at Charlie, stone-faced.

"But this time, work and feelings are one. Charlie? Can you take over?"

"Of course. Why?" Charlie asked confusedly.

"I've got to talk to someone about certain feelings I'm having about my work," Muldoon replied.

Charlie laughed inwardly as he saw the fire come back to his friend. "Do you really have to go pissing off the old man this early? It's barely dawn! You know the rest of us have to deal with him as well."

"Alright everyone, let's move!" Muldoon commanded, ignoring the comment from Charlie. Everyone took notice; their leader was back.

Muldoon looked over and saw his gun lying on the ground not far from him and walked over, taking it in his hands. Looking the weapon over, he shook his head in anger or amusement one, he was not sure. If only he had it in his hands when he really needed it, if only his team had one in their hands, this would not have happened, and he would not be one member short. 'And the sun's not even up yet,' he thought. Then, he threw the rifle on his back and headed away. "Get this mess cleaned up and be absolutely sure that enclosure is secure. Charlie, you're in charge. Make sure everything is done. I've got a little business to take care of."

* * *

Hammond sat in a plush chair sipping tea. He was always up at the first sign of light during his limited visits to the island so that he would be able to supervise the efforts of Jurassic Park. 

"Thank you Maria. That will be all," he told his personal servant, and watched the dark-haired woman exit his bungalow. Hammond took another drink of tea and sighed contentedly.

His plan was going wonderfully, and Hammond lit up at the very thought of Jurassic Park opening soon to the public. How long had work been going on to make his dream a reality? Too long, he thought, but it was finally coming true. John Hammond succeeded in bringing back species which no longer inhabited the Earth. Something that lived only in the dream's of others. He could not wait to see the joy on the faces of those children, adults, and, he chuckled at the thought, those investors. All of those investors, terrified that the park would go under before it was on its feet, would be crawling on hands and knees for a bigger piece of the pie, and he would sit back and laugh, just as he was now. What did they have to worry about?

Of course there were a few mishaps, he thought as he turned his head to look through the barred windows, inspecting the electrified fences surrounding the bungalows. Every park has mishaps; construction accidents, deaths, and the like, but that was in the past. The future looked bright as far as he could see.

Hammond was so wrapped up in his own fantasies, that he was surprised by a loud, demanding knock coming from the front door of his island home. Hammond jumped as he heard it, grabbed his amber-topped cane, and hurried to open the door. Swinging it open, Hammond smiled as a familiar face came into view.

"Robert!" Hammond beamed. "Such an unexpected visit. Tell me, what brings you here so early?"

"This isn't a sociable visit Mr. Hammond. I'm afraid I have bad news." Muldoon walked into the bungalow with Hammond's invitation, removing his hat. The gun was still strapped to his back. He looked at the man whose face had dropped at the mention of trouble. 'Probably thinks his damned animals are hurt,' Muldoon thought bitterly.

"What sort of bad news?" Hammond did indeed think it was his animals. The last few times Muldoon paid such a visit were to tell him that an animal died or was sick.

"We had an accident," Muldoon said solemnly. The event was fresh in his mind, and the thought of it made him cringe. "Jophrey was killed…not an hour ago."

"Jophrey?" Hammond asked, puzzled. "I'm sorry, Robert, could you refresh my memory?"

"Jophrey Brown, John. He was your employee who worked under me."

"I don't recall him," Hammond said as Muldoon's jaw twitched in anger. The old man didn't give a damn about the people, he thought.

"What happened?!" Hammond asked.

"The big female raptor. We released her into the enclosure earlier…" Muldoon said, looking to see if Hammond remembered the action. Hammond was away so much that he was not up to date on some of the news of the island, especially something so routine. He only popped in to say hello when something major happened. "Somehow the transporter dislodged from the enclosure before she was in securely and…she attacked Jophrey."

"What about the female?" Hammond asked. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine John. A little shaken up from the tasers, but…"

Hammond breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Heaven. Every time you come here, one of the animals has died or is sick," Hammond said more lightly. "I say, isn't it Harding's job to deal with the sick and dying around here? You really cannot break bad news very well."

"What the bloody hell are you saying John? A man has died, and not just any man, a member of my team," Muldoon fumed. He approached John in a fury.

Hammond held his hands up to stop the rage coming from his park warden. "Robert, Robert, it's very unfortunate, and I'm truly sorry. Don't get me wrong, I regret the loss of the man, but employees I can replace quickly. These creatures, however, are delicate, rare, and, might I add, expensive. I cannot just hire another like I can people."

"You cannot replace Jophrey, Mr. Hammond."

"Watch me," Hammond replied, daring Muldoon to counter him, but somehow, Hammond missed Muldoon's point: an employee may be replaced, but never a friend.

It's useless to argue with him about this subject, Muldoon thought. Not now, not when something more important than an argument was on his mind; the death of a teammate, a friend. Explaining these feelings to Hammond would not work, but there was something he had to discuss right now.

"Fine John. Have it your way. Jophrey's dead and that's that, but it's not the only subject I'd like to discuss with you, if you don't mind." Muldoon's fist was clenched tight while his left clutched his hat. "This does concern your animals."

"Of course," Hammond said. He walked over to his chair and took a seat, taking the cup of tea from the table and having a drink. When he finished, Hammond leaned back and looked at Muldoon, who was still standing near the door. "Please, sit down," Hammond told him, motioning for Muldoon to take a seat in the chair opposite him.

"No thank you John, I'd rather stand."

"Alright then. Now, what else did you want to discuss with me?"

"John, do you realize exactly what you've done here? With these animals? Dangerous animals, John. They would rather kill than anything," Muldoon said. Hammond shook his head, not wanting to hear another lecture about the dangers of his park.

"Robert, you lecture me on this subject every chance you get. I know some of the animals are dangerous, but we have them completely under control. Now, can we please drop it?"

"You have them completely under control," Muldoon murmured to himself. He began to pace back and forth angrily. The conversation was going nowhere. "If you have them under control…this means Jophrey's accident was supposed to happen? You planned it? As well as the three construction workers, and let's not forget the dilo episode where one of my workers was nearly blinded. If something's 'under control' things of this nature don't happen, unless it's allowed to. Sounds to me like you're taking responsibility for the events."

"Of course not! And, I sincerely hope you don't believe that. I am sorry for the loss of your friend Muldoon, but life has to go on. These things happen, and there's nothing anyone can do about them."

"There is something I'd like to do about it," Muldoon said. He stopped pacing and faced Hammond sternly.

"And just what would that be?" Hammond was growing impatient with the man before him. Day after day, nothing but complaints about the animals, the safety, and the staff would pour from Robert Muldoon's mouth. It never seemed to end.

"I want guns."

"Guns?" Hammond exclaimed. Guns were not allowed near these animals unless they were tranquilizers and they were monitored carefully. "What on Earth do you want guns for?"

"For security. Jurassic Park security is my top priority, and it's not near to being where I think it should be."

"What are you talking about?" Hammond's hands flew up. He pointed angrily out the window. "Look around you. Security cameras and monitors are protecting us. A full staff is protecting us. Ten thousand volts of electricity pumped through miles and miles of fences are protecting us. _You_ are protecting us. What more could you want?"

"Guns John, and lots of them," Muldoon said. "And missile launchers. Shoulder-mounted LAW-missile launchers to be exact."

"Missiles?" Hammond asked. He jumped from his chair, almost losing his balance before steadying himself with the cane. "Have you gone mad? I told you when you came Robert, there are to be no guns, excluding the one you have, anywhere on this island. I thought I made that crystal clear."

"You have, but I've come to the decision that crystal isn't clear enough. You're playing with the lives of your employees, and if this park makes it to the grand opening, you'll be playing with the lives of innocent people," Muldoon said. He then repeated his demand, this time more forcefully. "I want guns…_and_ missiles. If for nothing else, it's to prevent what happened tonight from ever happening again."

"You are simply impossible, do you know that? Do you really expect me to give in to your demands just like that?"

"You will, or Jophrey won't be the only one you're replacing around here," Muldoon said firmly. This was not a game he was playing to win Hammond over to his side: the game warden was ready to resign at that very moment if his needs were not met.

"How dare you threaten me, Robert? I most certainly will not allow guns on this island..." Hammond said, "no matter what the cost." Hammond hoped Muldoon would not act on his threat. Jurassic Park would be in trouble if Robert Muldoon left; more trouble than he realized.

"Very well then. If that's how you want it John," Muldoon said. "But once I leave this island, you'll have more worries than having a few guns lying around the park."

"Are you telling me that you would finally open that tight lip of yours and…"

"Go to the press? Tell all your investors the true story of Jurassic Park?" Muldoon said mockingly. He leaned hard on the table, and his face came close to Hammond's. "If that's what you're saying, then you're right John. I'm sure everyone would love to hear the news of the great Jurassic Park, the disastrous dream realized by John Hammond." The last words were emphasized with anger as Muldoon and Hammond faced each other, neither wanting give in.

They stared each other down. Hammond was angry. Muldoon was angry. The only difference was Muldoon would not back down. He had a backbone and was willing to destroy his boss' name if he did not get what he wanted; a safe park.

Guns to save lives was not too much to ask in his opinion, and he was not the type to drag someone's name through the mud, but if that's what it took to save at least one more person from having an accident, or worse, he was prepared.

Hammond did not want anything leaked to the press. He had a reputation to uphold, albeit marked by previous blunders, so he was quick to cool Muldoon's anger. He snorted, "Well, I suppose a compromise is in order then?"

* * *

Ray Arnold sat in the control room, his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. He watched the commotion going on from the feedback he was getting from the video monitors. A velociraptor had escaped; no one knew how. The animal now ran free, skillfully hunting one of its keepers who was trapped, cowering behind a mound of debris that had been left behind from construction on the area. 

The park's warden burst into the control room.

"You know about this?" Arnold asked, pointing to the screen, not at all surprised by the interruption.

"Of course I do. And what better chance do I have for taking my missile launcher for a test drive?" Muldoon said hurriedly.

"Thought Hammond didn't allow guns around his animals."

"It was part of our little compromise," Muldoon said, wrestling with the keys in his hand to find the right one and then disappearing through a door. He had to travel all the way down to the basement where a room containing the weapons awaited his arrival. Hammond's compromise was clear, 2 missile-launchers to be kept locked away except for emergencies and Robert Muldoon had the only keys. So, like now, if an emergency came up, precious time had to be taken to retrieve the weapons.

Minutes later, Muldoon reappeared, running back through the control room and out the door to take care of the escapee, with a shoulder-mounted launcher ready to go. Arnold thought he looked like a kid with a new toy, just waiting for the chance to unwrap it and see what it did. Turning back to the screen, he watched the scene unfold, knowing it would be something to remember. But, watching the raptor fly into the air and land in several different pieces and places, he wondered how the hell they were going to tell Hammond that another animal was gone.

'Oh well,' he thought, 'we'll cross that damned bridge when we get to it.'


End file.
